1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network system capable of reserving recording of a content from a terminal apparatus to a recording apparatus via a network, a server apparatus, a terminal apparatus, a display method of a content guide, a program for a server apparatus, and a program for a terminal apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a service to provide an EPG (Electronic Program Guide) covering so-called “net programs” which are broadcast programs of analog terrestrial television broadcasting, digital terrestrial television broadcasting, CS digital broadcasting, BS digital broadcasting, and so on and contents provided from program delivery services-sites on the Internet has become widespread.
Further, as another service which cooperates with the EPG, a remote recording reservation service of reserving recording of a program selected in the EPG displayed on a display of a terminal apparatus to a recording apparatus connected to a network is known. When receiving a remote recording reservation request from the terminal apparatus via the network, a server which performs the remote recording reservation service transmits recording reservation information such as a channel name, a broadcast date, broadcast start/end times, and a title on a program to be recorded to a recording apparatus previously associated with the terminal apparatus. The recording apparatus receives and records the broadcast program based on the recording reservation information received from the server (see Patent Document 1, for example).
(Patent Document 1)
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-309285